


Rivalry

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Shikamaru and Y/n have a long-standing rivalry -- but after getting drunk together one night, their relationship might change. (NSFW)
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can i pls request a scenario where Shikamaru x female reader are at a party getting drunk together which leads to some steamy smutty smut 👀"  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” You downed the shot of vodka, your friends’ chants echoing in your ears. It burned your throat pleasurably on the way down, spreading out through your chest and making it grow warm. You slammed the shot glass on the table and wiped your mouth, staring across the table at your rival, Shikamaru Nara.

“I didn’t think you’d get all five, Y/n,” he said, his tone bored as usual. “Color me surprised.”

“I’m full of surprises,” you said, your body lurching as you pointed a finger at him across the table. You were solidly drunk, that much was apparent. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at you, smirking.  _ He doesn’t seem tipsy one bit. Damn bastard _ , you thought. As the top two students in your class at Konoha Academy, the two of you had a bit of a rivalry over -- well, everything. Any way that you could prove you weren’t second to Shikamaru, you jumped to the challenge, and Shikamaru obliged willingly every time, though he claimed it was all “such a drag.” You knew he enjoyed it as much as you, though. You were true equals: every challenge he won, you won the next. The whole school was privy to your rivalry, and awaited the day that one of you would pull ahead, even if just by a hair.

“Looks like I’m still ahead of you by one, Shikamaru,” you slurred, crossing your arms. “Couldn’t beat me at this one, huh?” 

“Well you couldn’t beat me, either, so don’t get too cocky,” he said. “I’ll win our next challenge, for sure.” You rolled your eyes. “Now let me go get you some water, before you fall over and embarrass yourself.” You glared at him.

“I’ll get my own water, thank you,” you said, heading off to the kitchen as the crowd rustled in the background to pour more shots for the next set of opponents.  _ Can’t have him doing me any favors.  _ You made it to the kitchen and poured yourself a solo cup of water, downing a few quick chugs.

“You know, you really shouldn’t chug it. You’ll puke.” You turned around to see Shikamaru standing behind you in the kitchen. Since everyone was in the midst of party games, it was just the two of you and a small group of girls gossiping in the corner. You glared at him.

“I don’t need you telling me what to do, Shikamaru,” you said irritatedly, rolling your eyes. “I can handle myself.” But at that moment, you felt your stomach lurch, and you quickly leaned over the sink, feeling dizzy and nauseous.  _ Well, shit _ .

Shikamaru chuckled behind you, and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to a bathroom,” he said. He leaned in closer to your ear under the guise of grabbing your cup of water. “And away from the gossipers.” You fumed, but you felt too weak to resist, so you merely stood up, letting Shikamaru take you by the arm and guide you down the hall.  _ Wait, this is where the bedrooms are… _ He opened the door to a bedroom and ushered for you to enter, but you stood in the hallway and crossed your arms. 

“No way. I’m not going into a bedroom with you. What kind of girl do you think I am?” Shikamaru sighed.

“What a drag. This is my bedroom, Y/n. I’m not trying to hit on you, I’m trying to get you to my bathroom so you don’t have drunkards beating down the door.” Your face grew warm. You didn’t realize this was Shikamaru’s house.  _ And he’s inviting me into his bedroom… Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?  _ “Look, you’re sweating like crazy. Do you want my help or not?” He put his hands in his pockets and stared at you, and you wrinkled your nose.

“Fine,” you said, brushing past him and entering the room. “But I better not hear any rumors about us hooking up on Monday, you hear?” Shikamaru held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Whatever. Not like you’re my type, anyway.” You snorted.

“You don’t have a type. Every girl is ‘such a drag’ to you,” you said, mimicking his voice. He smirked.

“You women are impossible,” he said, and you rolled your eyes, sitting on the edge of his bed. The wave of nausea you had experienced in the kitchen had passed, but you still felt uncomfortably warm and a bit dizzy. You placed your hands on your knees, staring at the ground and trying to take deep breaths to calm your body down.

“Hey,” Shikamaru placed a hand on your shoulder, and you looked up to see his face only inches away from yours. “Are you alright?” You nodded. He raised his eyebrows at you, and moved to drag the small trash can next to the nightstand over in front of you. “Just don’t puke on my floor, got it?” You nodded, trying to steady your breathing as you stared into the small trash can.

“Shikamaru,” you said quietly, reaching out for your cup of water, which you had placed on the nightstand. He placed it in your hand for you, and you took a small sip, heeding his previous advice about how not to puke. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Shikamaru sat on the bed next to you, shrugging. “I’m just being a good host. It is my house, after all.” You looked at him, searching his eyes for something deeper.

“So you’d take any girl here that looked like she was about to be sick into your bedroom?” you asked dryly, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“You got me there,” he said. He turned his face away from yours, leaning back to stare up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, Y/n. I’ve got a bit of a soft spot for you. Don’t tell anyone, though,” he added, with a glance in your direction. You nodded.

“I guess I have a soft spot for you too, then.” You said, sipping on your water again. Your body was starting to cool down, the feeling of sickness passing. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at you.

“Really?” You nodded.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone,” you said, repeating his own words. You both chuckled lightly. Shikamaru reached a hand over and placed it on your forehead, and you stiffened.

“You don’t feel as warm as before,” he mused. “Are you feeling better?” You nodded.

“Yeah, thanks,” you said. He nodded.

“Well, I guess I should let you get back to the party then,” he said. You shook your head.

“Nah, I’m done for the night,” you laughed. Shikamaru smiled.

“Yeah, me too.” You looked at him.

“But it’s your party,” you said. He shrugged.

“That means I make the rules,” he said, and you couldn’t really argue with that. You went to stand up, but he clutched your wrist. “Stay, please.” You obliged, sitting back down and giving him a confused look.

“Shikamaru--” you said, but he quickly cut you off with a kiss. Your eyes widened, and you pulled away, staring at him. “What the hell was that for?”  
“Come on, Y/n,” he said. “There’s something between us, and we both know it.” You stared.

“Yeah, a rivalry.” He fixed you with a disapproving look.  _ Is there something between us?  _ You thought back to the first time you met Shikamaru, how you thought he was smart and actually kind of cute, but in a laid-back, not-trying-at-all kind of way. The two of you had tied for the highest scores on your first exam of the year, and you had sworn that next time, you would beat him. He had only smirked and wished you luck. You had spent all this time trying to prove that you were better than him, and why? Why did he get under your skin so much?

“Look, if I misread the situation, I apologize,” he said. “You can go--” this time you were the one to cut him off, pressing your lips to his, hot and heavy. You felt Shikamaru smirk behind your lips. “I knew it,” he murmured, but you only pressed your mouth into his harder, climbing into his lap, every part of your body pressed against his. You felt his growing erection under your hips, and grinded against it, hearing him moan.

“Fuck, Y/n, if you keep doing that we’re going to end up doing a lot more than just kissing.”

“Bet,” you said, grinding your hips harder and faster, deepening the kiss. Everything was hot and heavy and intoxicating, even more so than the alcohol. You breathed in pure Shikamaru, feeling electricity course through your body in every spot he touched. One of his hands gripped your hip as you grinded on him, and the other trailed up your side, barely brushing your clothed breast. You grabbed his hand and pushed it onto your breast, and felt him give it a squeeze.

“Someone wants me,” he said, amused, his voice deep with lust.

“Shut up,” you said, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He pulled back from you and removed it, grabbing the edge of your shirt as well.

“Y/n, are you sure you want this? You’re not still drunk, are you?” You shook your head, removing your own shirt and exposing your bra-clad chest to him. Shikamaru ogled at your breasts, only inches away from his face.

“I’m sober enough,” you said, leaning back into him. You gently pushed his chest down with one of your hands so he was laying under you, and he obliged, gripping your hips with his hands. You stared into his eyes, blown with lust, and realized this was what you had been waiting for all this time. “And I want you, Shikamaru.” You began grinding your hips again, feeling his erection grow, and one of his hands slipped under your bra, brushing against your nipple. Pleasure shot through your body, and he toyed with your nipple, causing you to moan against his lips. With his other hand, Shikamaru unclipped your bra expertly, and moved that hand to toy with your other breast as well. All you knew anymore was heat and the pleasure, so much pleasure, that Shikamaru’s hands gave you. You hadn’t been touched like this in a while, and could feel yourself growing almost soaking wet already. You moved your hips down, feeling Shikamaru buck his own hips up slightly at the loss of contact, and slipped a hand down into his underwear, gripping his hard cock and stroking slowly.

“Fuck, Y/n,” Shikamaru said, his breathing heavy. You began stroking him faster, collecting the bit of precum that had formed at his tip. He tugged at the waistband of your pants. “I want these off. Now.” You raised your eyebrows at his change in tone --  _ shit, that’s hot _ \-- and obliged, shifting your body weight forward and pressing your chest into his as you removed your pants. He tugged down your underwear, and you chuckled.

“Someone’s needy,” you said, removing your hand from his pants and helping him remove his own pants and underwear as well.

“Shut up,” he said, positioning your hips over his cock. He attempted to pull them down onto him, but you remained over him, shaking your head.

“Uh uh,” you said, teasing him. “Condom first, sweetie.” He groaned and pointed to the nightstand, and you sauntered over, wiggling your butt a bit in the air as you opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. You removed the wrapper, tossing it in the trash, and stood over Shikamaru, rolling the condom down onto his length slowly. He shivered.

“Get over here, now,” he said, and you obliged, your body almost trembling with lust. You positioned your hips over his once more and let his hands guide you down onto his cock, moaning at the stretch. “Fuck, you’re so wet. Did I do this to you?”

“Shut up,” you moaned, leaning forward to kiss him as you wiggled a bit, letting yourself adjust to him being inside you. You raised your hips until only his tip was still inside you, pausing a moment before crashing down on his dick again, your hips meeting and both of you moaning. You picked up a rhythm, Shikamaru’s hands guiding your hips, and his own hips thrusting up to meet yours, making him reach so much deeper inside you. Sweat began to collect on your forehead, and you groaned. “Shikamaru...fuck,” you said. You carried on the speed for a few minutes, but quickly began to grow tired, feeling your orgasm coming close. Shikamaru flipped you over, still buried inside of you, and positioned his body above yours, kissing you deeply as he pounded into you. You dug your nails into his back, moaning into his mouth as you felt your toes curl and your orgasm wash over you. He thrusted into you for a few minutes longer, sweat dripping down his forehead, until his own orgasm came and he slowed his motions to a stop. He pulled out, relaxing onto your chest and kissing you softly.

“That was...wow,” you said, chuckling gently. He smiled, propping his arm up to stare you in the eyes.

“Looks like I won that challenge, sweetheart,” he said, and you rolled your eyes. “We’re tied again.”

“Shut up,” you said, pulling his head to yours and kissing him again.


End file.
